The Witching Hour
by MysticStoryteller
Summary: The Cullens are on the move again, and Renesmee is none too pleased. Everything seems to be going wrong. That is until she meets a coven of girls that have magical abilities and she is invited to join. But not everything is as it seems.
1. Empty

**Title:** The Witching Hour

**Chapter: **Empty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Author**: MysticStoryteller

**Summary: **_"This is it! This is real!" Serena exclaims. But I couldn't help but wonder if this was all nothing more than a clever ruse. _

The Cullens are on the move again, and Renesmee is none too pleased. Everything seems to be going wrong. That is until she meets a coven of girls that have magical abilities and she is invited to join. It is wonderful and exciting at first, until things get out of hand. Very soon, she must figure out who she can trust and do it quickly: the Harvest Moon is coming.

**Rating: **T for dark themes.

**Pairings:** Jacob/Renesmee/OC, Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight fandom, much to my dismay.

**A/N: **Hey! This story is entitled "The Witching Hour" and it is, sadly, not an idea that was created by me. In fact, it was created by Missphoenix05 on Youtube. It's a really wonderful trailer, I think you should take a look (a link will be posted on my profile). So, really, I just took this story (well, take is a strong word. I asked to write it) and made it my own. There are other versions, so I appreciate the fact that you are coming here to read this one. So, do enjoy! Feed the starving writer and review!

--

**The Witching Hour**

Chapter I: Empty

--

It is a very odd thing, stepping into your own house for the first time. It is like being born: everything is new. The people around you are new, the places are new, even you are new. And there is a sense of emptiness to it, as you stare into the very bare, quiet home that you will soon inhabit.

The whole thing is very uncomfortable, like a newborn faun walking on shaky legs.

"Ness! Can you help me with these?"

I turn to see my mother, beautiful and young in her immortality, struggling over the doorstep of our new house with boxes in her arms. We both know she can handle all of those on her own (the strength of a vampire does that to you), but, I help her just to humor her.

I don't like leaving Forks, my one true home. Where Grandpa Charlie is always waiting to take his "angel of a granddaughter" out for some dinner or a movie, where school is not some alien place full of people I don't know, where I can go running through the forest and not care, because I know that no one is watching.

And, after all, Jacob promised that he'd take me cliff diving sometime.

Mom was certainly not pleased about that, and neither was dad. Jacob was stone-faced at first, but all I had to do was give him the puppy dog eyes and he couldn't wait to take me.

I sigh slightly, making my way up the soft, carpeted stairs that hold no memories yet compared to the welcoming stairs of the Cullen household that I ascended and descended daily; I suppose it's true that you never know exactly what you have and how lucky you are to have it until it's gone.

"Hey, Nessie? Where should I put your bag?" Jacob stares up at me from the open doorway. He is handsome, I must admit. He has a muscular build and a dangerous, attractive grin. His dark short hair accents his dark, chestnut eyes. But, he is my best friend and I couldn't ever think of him that way.

"Just take it up to my room," I answer. I set the boxes on mom and dad's bed in their giant room before bounding down the steps, down the wooden-floored hallway and into the quaint kitchen. I stare out the three large windows that lie before an empty space where Emmett, our heavy-lifter and my cuddly-bear uncle, will put our kitchen table. My thoughts are on Jacob, still, as my eyes stare out into the gray sky and the barren wasteland that is summer turning to fall.

Lately, he's been acting very different. His gazes linger longer, his touch is sweeter, and his words are deeper. I am worried. I cannot think about him as he thinks about me, but, one day, I will have to or it will kill him. I feel caught, torn between a lifetime of trying to love him in a way I don't or being truthful to me and destroying him.

Mom and Alice tell me that I will grow to love him eventually and that I should give it time. But, I feel pressed. Jacob cannot wait forever. I can tell that he is having trouble suppressing his feelings for me. How much longer can he wait to have the first kiss? I trust Jacob, but he is being shattered by this, I can tell, no matter how much he tries to deny it.

Alice, my aunt, bounds in the room gracefully with Uncle Jasper in tow. "I love this new house!" she exclaims. "Isn't it wonderful?"

I nod, biting my lip a bit and letting my eyes wander over the cupboards of the cooking area of our new kitchen.

She prances over to me. "Isn't it?"

"I suppose."

Her face makes a seamless transition from pure joy to caring and receptive worry. "Why not?" she puts an arm around me, and pierces me with those sweet, loving eyes.

I let out a sigh. "It's just…not Forks." I meet her gaze, filling mine with sadness and regret.

She offers her shoulder, and I lay my head there. I am glad for my Aunt Alice and my Uncle Emmett, who are my two constant companions, cohorts and confidants, especially with things I can't tell mom and dad. "I know, love. I felt the same when I was a newborn."

I look up at her. "You did?" This is difficult for me to imagine, considering Alice adapts so easily to her environments with grace and poise, like a chameleon: fitting perfectly in any situation.

"Yep. I was like you: young. I needed a constant. And I didn't like moving around so much. But, I realized that my new family was my constant," she stands me up and holds me at arms length. "We'll always be your constant."

She pulls me into a hug, which I accept. "Thanks," I murmur into her arm.

When the embrace is broken, she reveals an energetic grin. "We're all pretty much the same. Except for when Rosalie PMS's."

Rosalie enters the room, looking a little skeptical. "Did you just say something about me?"

"No, of course not," Alice is the perfect, award-winning actress. She pulls this off wonderfully.

As soon as Aunt Rosalie leaves the room, we collapse into a fit of giggles. Jacob enters the room, he seems as though he's been on a warpath to find me; he does that occasionally, especially in a new environment that he is unfamiliar with. I can tell that he worries sometimes, in these places, when I'm nowhere to be found. He panics, although he doesn't need to; he is still very protective over me.

"Something funny?" he asks, leaning against the counter and folding his arms, pretending as though he wasn't worried in any way. But, he doesn't fool me. I can even see the beads of sweat that had begun to form on his forehead.

"Oh, nothing," Alice says, winking at me as she turns away. "Well, I'm going to go set up my room. I'll see you all in a little while!" she kisses me on the forehead before dancing down the hallway and out of sight.

There is a small silence between us. "Are you alright?" Jacob asks quietly, gruffly; he can tell that something's bothering me.

"Oh, nothing," I murmur, biting my lips and trying to smile. "Just feeling a little homesick, that's all." I try to downplay how much I miss home. I know it would break his heart too much; he'd bring me the whole state of Washington if I'd ask him.

He doesn't seem convinced. "Are you sure?"

Inwardly, I sigh. It is very Jacob to press too hard and invest in a full-fledged investigation, just because I am missing home. "Yes, I'm fine. Well, I should go unpack," I say, trying to save myself from an awkward moment. I come out from behind the counter and begin to make my way towards the hallway.

"Renesmee," his docile tones make me freeze.

He comes up behind me and gently brushes his fingers through my dark hair that cascades down to my shoulder blades. I stop him before he reaches my lower back.

Images flash through my head; they are not mine, they are his. I see us sharing our first, passionate kiss. Now, we are running through the wet streets at night, laughing, holding hands, proclaiming our love and freedom. The scene changes and Jacob is on one knee and I am crying with joy, hugging him as he stands and nodding my head wordlessly. I see us standing at the altar, slipping rings onto each others fingers.

Jacob was never very good at guarding his thoughts from me. Even now, eight years after my birth, he still hasn't learned how to selectively show me all his thoughts. I often wonder if he feels a need to be honest with me or to not censor his feelings. Or perhaps this is just another sign of how Jacob is: free, fully himself, unafraid of what others may think.

"Jacob," I warn. "Not yet." I can't help but betray in my eyes how this connection between us. My eyes are pleading for more time, for more space. I don't want to hurt him, but I can't help myself.

Without another word, I walk quietly away, down the hallway and up the stairs, leaving Jacob to stare after me with his eyes full of regret and hurt.


	2. Stare

**Title:** The Witching Hour

**Chapter:** II. Stare

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Author**: MysticStoryteller

**Summary:**The Cullens are on the move again, and Renesmee is none too pleased. Everything seems to be going wrong. That is until she meets a coven of girls that have magical abilities and she is invited to join. It is wonderful and exciting at first, until things get out of hand. Very soon, she must figure out who she can trust and do it quickly: the Harvest Moon is coming.

**Rating: **T for dark themes.

**Pairings:** Jacob/Renesmee/OC, Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight fandom, much to my dismay.

**A/N: **Hey people! I'm back and this is the second chapter of The Witching Hour. I know I'm taking my time, life is busy and I'm just trying to work a little every day and get as much out as I can. Hopefully I'll get a burst of fresh inspiration soon and just become a writing whirlwind. So, I don't like this chapter as much as the first, but this one was good also. The ending is a bit abrupt, and I'm still a little shaky with Bella as a mother and how to keep her acting like Bella, but also a mom, so yeah. Let me know what you think. Please review!

--

**The Witching Hour**

Chapter II:

Stare

--

"Oh Nessieeee…" I awake to the sound of my Uncle Emmett's voice. My eyes slide open slowly and I see him gazing down at me, a tremendously playful grin on his face. His head is cocked, like a dog.

I yawn. "What?"

"Your mom is freaking out downstairs. She told me to wake you: its time for school."

School. Ah, yes, that horrid place that awaits me. St. Eastwick Catholic High School. It is there, taunting me with hundreds of new things to get used to. New people, new teachers, new locker, new life. I am not ready; I would almost much rather face the Volturi again. _Almost. _ I feel sick with anxiety; I'm so very nervous.

I get up shakily from my spacious queen-sized bed. It is nice to have something from my old home here, even though this white-walled room still feels alien to me and I wonder if I will ever feel at home.

"Oh, I almost forgot." From behind his back, he reveals something and throws it quickly on the bed. He laughs heartily.

"A uniform?" I am not pleased; Mom said nothing about this.

Emmett throws his head back in a vigorous laugh, quite pleased with my reaction. "But, hey, they have casual Fridays!"

I sigh, picking at the dress and trying everything to make the whole ensemble look okay. "I suppose that's a plus…" I mumble.

"Hey," he pats me on the arm from behind. "Don't be nervous, okay?"

"Thanks," I manage; my mouth is dry. What if someone figures out what I am? What if they find out? What if we'll have to relocate again? For a moment, this home doesn't seem so bad.

He leaves the room and closes the door behind him. I sigh a bit before slipping the dress and jacket off its hanger and preparing myself for the worst.

O.o.O.o.O

It is official: everyone will laugh at me. The uniform may not look bad on some people, but, on me it looks like a disaster. I stand by the full length mirror and inspect the damage. The jacket, tie and vest look alright. But the skirt doesn't seem to want to cooperate with what little figure that I have. And the striped socks and clunky shoes do nothing to hide my knobby knees.

"Oh my," Rosalie is at my door. She looks stunning, as always. Even though she's wearing the same uniform as everyone else, she's sure to stand out. "Don't you look…" she trails off.

I know the answer. "Terrible, awful, like a train wreck? Take your pick."

She saunters over to me, looking more and more like a model by each passing second. "It's not that bad."

"It's not that good either."

She goes about her usual business without even having to be asked: tucking here, puffing there, anything to make the outfit look presentable. "Well, it just needs a bit of taming, that's all. It doesn't fit very well either." She pulls the skirt down a bit, which seems to do wonders for the whole thing: but that's probably only because she did it.

She makes a few more adjustments, pushing down the collar, fixing the tie before standing back. "There!" she claps her hands together. "And we'll put on some extra make up, just to make sure that no one's looking at your knees." She realizes, a bit too late, how awful this sounds. "You'll have the boys fawning over you in no time."

As always, Rosalie does not do a wonderful job of covering up the facts and making me feel better. But, she tried which is more than most could ask for.

I am led into the bathroom where I try my best to stay still and let my mind wander to the disasters that could occur at school. Aunt Rosalie sets about putting on darker eyeliner that is supposed to make my eyes look smoky, a bit of lip gloss and taming my wild hair into a silky, smooth hairdo with its normal loose curls.

"Now, you look perfect."

"Thank you," I murmur, fully focused on my scenarios where I have just spilled milk all over the pretty, popular girl who has pegged me, officially as an outcast and is going to make sure that the rest of my time here a living hell. Hey, I never said these simulations were practical.

"Rosalie? Renesmee? It's time to go! We don't want to be late!" Mom is crying this out and I wonder if she was ever in my shoes: always late for things and having her own mother or father having to scream up the stairs for her.

"Coming!" Rosalie takes my hand and we fly down the steps. It is all I can do to grab my messenger bag before my aunt, a whirling tornado of speed, practically pulls my arm off and out the door.

O.o.O.o.O.

We pull into the parking lot as I gaze into the large, stone-building that is St. Eastwick. It looks something like a cross between a Victorian-styled castle and a church. It is beautiful, to be sure, and utterly intimidating.

They are there, as if they're waiting for us. Their eyes follow us. The four girls are standing on the steps, above the others. Each is different, but all have the same look in their eyes: distrust, caution. I'm not sure who they are, but they are watching.

The one in the middle is clearly the leader. Her hair is dark, long, and beautiful, with pleasant loose curls that make my hair look dingy compared to hers. Her smile is something of one who might hold a cruel, controlling secret, as though if she told it, it would bring the world crashing down and yet she would enjoy using it against people, using it to make them do as she wishes.

The girl at her side, on the step below her, is tall and stunningly beautiful, the kind of girl that every guy wants. She seems like the type of girl to flip her hair and wink, leaving the males drooling, longing for more. There is confidence in her stance, and, yet, not as much confidence as the first.

Below her, sitting on a step, is a girl with the most broken eyes I've ever seen. Something about her just radiates pain, mystery. Mistrust is in her gaze as her eyes dart from person to person, sizing up how much damage they can do to her. Her hair is dark, and slides down her face like a waterfall.

Lastly, there is a girl whose face seems to just burst with emotion. The smile on her face almost seems to outdo the sun, so much so that it is ashamed to show its face. She is young, so full of energy and yet, there is wisdom in her eyes, that of an old soul. There is so much life in her, so much exuberance, as if everything she does is done to the fullest.

I step out of the car gingerly, aware that those four pairs of eyes lay squarely on us. I try to ignore it, opting to throw my messenger bag over my shoulder and pretend as though I haven't noticed the glares that are burning through my neck.

"They look like vipers, don't they?"

Bella's at my side, her backpack is slung over her shoulder. She looks normal, like any school girl; and besides that, she looks wonderful in her new uniform. Leave it to mom…

I bite my lip. "Yeah, they do."

She gives me a look. "Don't bite your lip. It's already getting raw. Anyways, you have nothing to be worried about. You'll be fine."

I suppose I should be glad for such a good, modern mother. But, it's difficult to feel like you have to be competing with your mother to all who don't know her as such. She's more beautiful, and fun-loving than I am. I wouldn't blame all these students if they chose her over me.

Mom and dad join hands and walk towards the school, leaving me to hurry after them.

- -

**Review replies:**

_Tristwilight:_ Thank you! Well, I don't think I said that. Although, if you're referring to her contact with Jacob, she's referring to the memories that he shows her, not thoughts. But, I could see how it would see that away, and apologize that I didn't make that very clear. Thank you for your review!

_Twi1ight2019: _Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like it. Thank you for your review!

- -

_Coming next week…_

"They're watching you."

I froze. "They are?"

Uncle Jasper nodded. "Yeah. They're wary of you."

I couldn't help by ask myself. _"Why?"_


	3. Caution

**Title:** The Witching Hour

**Chapter:** III. Caution

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Author**: MysticStoryteller

**Summary:**The Cullens are on the move again, and Renesmee is none too pleased. Everything seems to be going wrong. That is until she meets a coven of girls that have magical abilities and she is invited to join. It is wonderful and exciting at first, until things get out of hand. Very soon, she must figure out who she can trust and do it quickly: the Harvest Moon is coming.

**Rating: **T for dark themes.

**Pairings:** Jacob/Renesmee/OC, Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight fandom, much to my dismay.

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry, it's been forever. My computer had a mental and emotional break down and gathered twenty eight viruses, just for fun. So, I couldn't write much for two weeks, what with the snow and our normal computer guy being unable to help. But, finally we got it fixed and I had to polish off this chapter and do some work on this and that. I've been super busy and stressed, but whatever. Well, enjoy! See you next time!

--

**The Witching Hour**

Chapter III:

Caution

--

My first day of school hasn't gone too well, that is for certain. Lunch time has arrived and I already have no one to sit with. The rest of the family has gotten off well. Everyone seems to have made some friends to pal around with. Well, except for Jasper and I.

"Hey, uncle," I set my tray down across from him and sit down at the mostly empty table.

Uncle Jasper and I have a strange relationship. At first, he was quiet and yet, ever since we first touched, we had an unspoken connection. He understood how I felt, I understood how he felt.

"Hey," he glances at my hand, which lies by the tray. I understand what he's asking: _Penny for your thoughts? _Or, something like that. He's asking me, as he does now and again, to share some of the images that are flashing through my mind.

I place my hand on his, and flicke through some memories of me walking alone in the hallway, sitting in class, feeling uncomfortable and stared at, and other such things. He chews on his lip a bit, absentmindedly, as he withdraws his hand. I know he can feel the same things as I do, and, doubtless, he is probably feeling the same in his own experiences.

Uncle Jasper is very odd like this. He prefers being alone, as I often do. But, sometimes it is to an extreme measure. But, I love him all the same. Between us, we have a mutual understanding about many things. I understand, to some extent, his often uncontrollable lust for blood, and he understands how it feels to see yourself as a monster or an animal sometimes- an understanding which seems lacking among some of my family members, since they have already moved past this stage in their lives and have assured me that I will too.

And yet…I'm a little unsure.

I suppose everyone knows what its like to feel alone in a crowd. But, for me, it's different. I'm not human and others like me are sparse on the ground and I don't know them well. Are they kindly? Do they drink blood? Are they even still living? These are things I might never know.

Jacob appears, walking toward us with an enormous amount of food on his tray. He tries to act as though it's nothing and tells everyone that asks that he just skipped breakfast and hasn't had anything to eaten for a while.

But I know better.

"Hey," he greets us both before setting himself down and beginning to shovel food into his mouth. He glances at Jasper, and then at me. "Is something wrong?" he asks, swallowing his half-chewed spaghetti.

I give him a look. "We're just not making too many acquaintances," _Unlike you. _I've spent the whole morning watching girls flirt and fawn over him. Anything he gave them, they returned with three-times more intensity and three times more flirtation. Even now, they watch him, and giggle and blush.

And, suddenly, I am a bit jealous.

Jake's brow suddenly furrows. "Nessie…I'm not….I didn't…"

"I know…" I mutter, unsure of exactly why I enjoy being jealous of those girls. Maybe it's because I would love to be angry with him if he ever did flirt with them. For some reason, I dislike how perfect he is. In fact, it's infuriating.

Alice bounces over to us, with a pair of new friends. "Hey guys!" she greets cheerily, dancing into an empty chair next to Jasper. "This is Amy and Emily!" Two artsy girls with sweet smiles appear behind her. One has blonde tresses that almost rival Rosalie's beautiful blonde locks. The other has dark brown hair that looks almost black and is cut short and tastefully in a bob. She is the odd one in school, I realize (I've trained by eyes for the signs), but she is not disliked, as most are.

Both sit and smile at us, nodding and giving polite 'hellos'. The brown-haired one sits down next to me. "Hey there," she greets. "I'm Emily."

I smile. "I'm Renesmee. Or, Nessie if you like."

"Whoa! I love your name. It's so pretty…" she seems in complete bliss.

I pick at my food with my fork, but eat nothing; I'm too miserable to eat. "Yeah…I guess so."

She leans in a little. "So, can I admit something to you?"

"Sure. Anything you like."

"I think your brother, Emmett, is pretty cute." I almost spit out my milk. I manage to swallow, before laughing. "What?" she looks embarrassed. "Is he taken?"

I nod. "Yeah…he is," I say, through laughter. "But, it just sounds a little funny. I haven't heard many people say that before."

"You're joking! Everyone in your family is so beautiful," she looks at them dreamily, as though they are angels from heaven. "And, you are too of course!" she blushes, realizing that she could've insulted me or hurt my feelings.

"Thanks. Yeah, I guess everyone thinks they're stunning," I can't help but let a little resentment slip into my words; I always felt that I was left out of beauty of my clan. I was never the pretty princess, the one who would get her wonderful prince charming.

Years ago, I left that belief. I stopped hoping, stopped dreaming, stopped believing in miracles and true love. All I see is misery and pain and people that are pretending to be more than they are, pretending to be happy when they clearly are not.

And now, I've stopped looking for my prince charming, for my happy ending. There is no ending for me, there is no prince fit for me. I will die an old maid who still wishes, or a married woman who can't fully love her husband.

"Are you alright?" Emily is staring at me, as though I've grown a third eye.

"Yes. I'm fine," I manage a smile. "Perfectly fine." _As fine as I'll ever be._

Just then, I notice a boy staring at me from across the room. Around him, his friends are all laughing and chuckling at something dirty that one just said. But, not the one. He is not hard on the eyes- that's for sure. He had piercing blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. On his lips, a smile plays, as though it is considering on appearing, but hasn't made the decision on whether it should or shouldn't. So, it flirts with the line, passing back and forth, back and forth in a rather charming dance.

"Who is that?" I hear myself asking.

"Oh, him? That's Toby. Don't get mixed up with him. He's not a very good person…" she trails off, fingering her spoon and biting her lip a bit; she refuses to meet my gaze.

"How do you know?" I ask, trying not to sound too brazen.

She is quiet for a moment. "I was…we were…involved. Dating, I mean. And…well…he...it's just, he wasn't- I'm not-"

I lay a hand on her arm. "It's alright. I understand." Judging by the look in her eyes when she talks about him, or looks at him, she still has feelings for him. No doubt, he was the one to break the relationship and has been paying no attention to her since. Poor Emily.

His eyes have not wavered from me. But, I fail to notice that he is not the only one. They are watching, their eyes are ravenous. They are making plans, they are scheming, brewing some sort of plan like a witch would brew potion.

_They _are watching. _They _are everywhere.

- -

**Review replies:**

_Twi1light2049:_ Thanks so much! And thank you for your loyalty. :]

_RougeOnFire: _Good! I'm glad. Hm…okay. I'll try that. I sort of wanted to play off of her maternal efforts with Charlie in the book and figured she'd kind of be a little more worrisome of a mother, but not too much- she'd still be cool about a ton of things that most mom's wouldn't. Yeah, she can. It's just not as often. I did put it in this chapter and I'll use it more often, now that you mention it. She looks sixteen, but I believe she is eight, because the person who came up with the idea said, as I remember, that the story takes place seven years after Breaking Dawn.

- -

_Coming next week…_

"I don't like them. I just don't," Rosalie is saying, as we walk in the door.

"How was it?" Esme enters the room with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. I love Esme. She is like a second mother to me. Plus, she makes cookies the likes of which mere mortals would be unable to resist. In fact, I think I smell some cooking. They are for me only, but it is a nice gesture; she is offering some comfort and congratulation accordingly. This is how Esme is. She is just there, ready for anything.

"They know something," Rosalie pays no attention to Esme.


	4. Stolen Kisses

**Title:** The Witching Hour

**Chapter:**

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Author**: MysticStoryteller

**Summary:**The Cullens are on the move again, and Renesmee is none too pleased. Everything seems to be going wrong. That is until she meets a coven of girls that have magical abilities and she is invited to join. It is wonderful and exciting at first, until things get out of hand. Very soon, she must figure out who she can trust and do it quickly: the Harvest Moon is coming.

**Rating: **T for dark themes.

**Pairings:** Jacob/Renesmee/OC, Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight fandom, much to my dismay.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry that its been forever. Thanks so much for your reviews and, hopefully, because of them, I'll continue this and update more often. Life has been insane and I've been doing some wonderful work on my book, so I've been really preoccupied. But, wow, reading your guy's comments really pushed me back into this and I ended up writing half of it in one night, just because it flowed so free! So, thank you guys! Well, enjoy!

--

**The Witching Hour**

Chapter IV:

Stolen Kisses

--

"I don't like them. I just don't," Rosalie is saying, as we walk in the door.

"How was it?" Esme enters the room with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. I love Esme. She is like a second mother to me. Plus, she makes cookies the likes of which mere mortals would be unable to resist. In fact, I think I smell some cooking. They are for me only, but it is a nice gesture; she is offering some comfort and congratulation accordingly. This is how Esme is. She is just there, ready for anything.

"They know something," Rosalie pays no attention to Esme.

"Pshh. Don't worry about it," that's Emmett for you, always ready to think the best about the situation. "Don't get paranoid."

"_Too late," _I think.

My dad smirks a little and suppresses a laugh. We enjoy joking about Aunt Rose like this, even though we both know that she may be right about some things. It's nice sometimes to have this connection, other times, not so much. But, I can't deny, no matter how much I want to, that he does understand how I feel most f the time.

"Mmmm…cookies!" Alice exclaims, dancing into the kitchen. "I wish I could have some." She pretends to be jealous, which makes me burst into laughter as she puffs herself up and crosses her arms.

I laugh a little, but my smile slips. I can't get today's day off my mind and tomorrow, may not be much better.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"You're sure she is the one?"

"Yes. She is."

The girls sat in a circle. Around them were hundreds of candles burning dimly. In the center of the circle were four candles, each pertaining to each girl. A fifth, a black candle, stood alone and unlit. Among these were an array of items of which none could understand, except those in the circle. A few items were a beaded bracelet, several marbles, bottles of what looked like perfume and other such items.

The youngest laid her head in her hands. "So…what do we do?"

Their leader tossed her golden hair a bit. She was something of a self-proclaimed leader, but none had resisted. She had more experience than the lot of them combined. Besides, she had the confident swagger of a pureblood, rich girl who didn't care what anyone thought. She was like a stubborn horse, and never afraid to speak out.

"We invite her, of course."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Ness? You okay?"

I look up to see Jake's worried face appear in my doorway. I sit on my bed with a book in my lap. The room is painfully empty. I only have a night stand, a lamp and an empty bookshelf. I hope that once I have a chance to fully move in and make the room my own, I'll feel more at home. But, I doubt it.

"Yes, I'm fine," I say, quietly and unconvincingly, pretending as though I'm so engrossed in my book that I can't pay attention. I know that this won't defer him, but it's worth a shot. There are days when I wish Jake would stop caring so much. I know I would probably end up hating that, but still. He's kind of overbearing.

He stalks in to sit on my bed gently. The lamp light hits his face in an odd way, playing on his cheek bones and forehead dramatically, deepening the worry lines on his dark brow. "Are you sure?"

For a moment, my temper flairs up. "No, I'm not," I admit, a bit sharply.

Jake is only a little taken aback; he's used to this, for the most part. "Why?" For a moment, I see him in a different light. He is no longer Jacob the worrier, the one who seems to care too much. He seems to have grown into the role of someone who truly understands.

My mood softens. "I just…I miss Forks."

"If you want," he says, shrugging a bit. "We can take a trip to Forks some weekend. Bella would probably let us, if I promise not to take you cliff diving. But, hey, when the cat's away…" he grins, making a smile pull at my own lips.

"But still…"

"It won't be the same," he nods, understanding. "I know. But, it's the best we've got for now. Might as well."

I bite my lip a little. "I guess so." A trip to Forks sounds wonderful, but that does not leave aside the fact of how awkward it would be to be alone with him for a weekend. Three years ago or so, this would not have been an issue.

"So, what else is wrong?"

A grin dances on my lips as I pick at one of the pages of my book. "Other than flirtatious blondes and mean classmates?"

He laughs. "Yeah, other than that."

My heart begins to beat furiously. Other than that? There's him. I wonder if I can finally just be honest with him. I miss those days when he knew everything and we held no secrets between us. There was no tension. But, can I give him a little of the truth? Try to water it down until later?

"Nessie?"

I look up. He meets my gaze; his own eyes have become worried again. "You."

"Me? How so?" He resituates himself on my bed so he can meet my gaze better.

I sigh, preparing myself to share a little of the truth with him; maybe, if this goes well, I can begin to show him all the pieces of the puzzle. But, I cannot hold a hope; this may never happen.

I bite my lip. "I just…I don't know…about us…being together," I say, hugging my knees and not meeting his gaze. "I…I just don't know. The feelings aren't there."

"Love grows over time," he insists without skipping a beat, sounding exactly like mom.

I rest my head on my knees. "But what if it doesn't? What if time passes and I can't think of you like that?"

"Don't what if me. It'll happen. Just, try not to think about it okay?" he sounds a bit distressed, but doesn't want me to know.

"Jake, I…I…" I look up, meeting his gaze.

Suddenly, his lips are crushing mine. I can feel his pent-up passion. He's pinned me against the wall, furiously holding me in place. I try to struggle away, but he's too caught up in the moment.

"Jake! Stop!" I gasp, pushing him away.

He sits there for a moment. His eyes widen with the realization of what he's done. "Ness, I-"

He can't finish his apology. I'm out the front door within moments. The fresh air blossoms around me, but I don't stop to enjoy it. The night is beautiful, full of stars and a moon hanging overhead. A few small stray clouds are dancing across the sky.

I push my legs hard, willing myself to go, in any direction- as far away from him as possible. I've never done this before, so I have no clue if anyone will follow me. I can see my family reacting in two different ways. One, Jake will be too paralyzed to know what he's done, while Edward will reassure everyone that I will be back, as that is my intention. Two, chaos ensues. Jacob will be right on my tail, chasing me all the way, while the rest of my family creates a search party in all directions.

Judging by my family, the latter seems the most probable.

As I predicted, I hear my mother's voice calling out. "Nessie! Nessie! Where are you?!" Moments later, other voices join her.

Jacob's is not one of them.

I hear him behind me before I see him. His speed is remarkable. He has me pinned to a tree before I know it.

"Get off me!" I grunt, trying to squirm my way out of his strong grip. But, I can't. He's really not letting up.

"Renesmee, listen to me," he says seriously. "I'm sorry. We're not ready yet. It was wrong. We sh-"

"We? We?! There is no 'we', Jake. There's just you and _your_ kiss. I wasn't a part of this," I insist, glaring at him.

He sighs for a moment, letting down his responsible side to reveal what he has really been itching to know. "So…you didn't feel anything?"

"Other than anger?" I can't help myself. "No. Nothing at all."

His hurt and disappointment he cannot hide. "Oh..." The responsible side returns almost instantly. "You need to come back with me. You can't run from your problems."

Tears begin to spring from my eyes. "I've been holding my own for so long! It can't help it!" I cry, allowing him to hold me.

"Ness? I know this is rough. But, we'll work through it. Okay? Forgive me?"

Instantly, my anger has returned rekindled. "No. Not yet," I try to soften my tone. "Not yet. Give me some space," I don't want to, but I have to add a "please."

He is hurt, I can tell, but willing to negotiate. "Alright…I'll try."

- -

**Review replies:**

_LittleMissGiggles'94': _Thanks so much! And thanks for your review!

_Amberle25: _Thank you so, so much. This means the world to me. Honestly, I was so scared to be in competition with other people like this. So, it's good to know that mine is holding its own. Again, thank you so much and I hope you continue to read!

_Missmormordre:_ haha. Good! I'm glad you are. Well, she's always a little…yeah. But, she tries. She really does. She can't help being a little paranoid. Haha. Well, thank you! I'll try. My life is really crazy. But, I'll try to.

_Twi1ight2019: _no, no, please continue! I enjoy reviews. It lets me know that you've read. So, please, keep it up!

_Angst-ridden-teenager2468: _Thanks so much! As I said above, it's hard to know that I'm competing against other people and I really didn't think I was holding a candle to the others. But, now that I know I have a following, I'm definitely going to work harder on this story. Thanks so much!

_RougeOnFire: _Well, Toby is going to be pretty interesting. I'm not sure how involved he and Nessie are going to get, but there will be some interest there, at least. Haha. Be my guest, after this chapter, neither of us would mind. We were both pretty ticked at dear old Jakey. Thanks so much! I love reading your reviews. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

- -

_Coming next week…_

Desiree leans forward, as though she's going to tell me a secret. "I'm having a little…get together at my house tonight. Do you want to come?" Sophie stares at me intently, popping her gum and twirling her hair around finger.

I'm not sure whether to be incredibly excited that I've made some friends or horrified. "Um…yeah. Sure. Why not?"

I happen to glance over and Jacob, who has a clear look of displeasure and distrust on his face. A surge of annoyance waves over me. "I'll definitely be there."


	5. Eastwick's Finest

**Title:** The Witching Hour

**Chapter:** V. Eastwick's Finest

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Author**: MysticStoryteller

**Summary:**The Cullens are on the move again, and Renesmee is none too pleased. Everything seems to be going wrong. That is until she meets a coven of girls that have magical abilities and she is invited to join. It is wonderful and exciting at first, until things get out of hand. Very soon, she must figure out who she can trust and do it quickly: the Harvest Moon is coming.

**Rating: **T for dark themes and cursing.

**Pairings:** Jacob/Renesmee/OC, Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight fandom.

**A/N: **I'm back! So, this story is kind of funny, to be honest. I'll get busy and forget about it and then someone will favorite it or, like with this time, a new video will be made. And I'll want to write more, but I'll be unsure of what to do or where to go. And I tend to forget that, if I just force myself to write it, it comes out alright. I think I have a really great connection with Renesmee. It's really weird. I've never felt it before, because I can just sit down and start out and she takes it from there. So, I hope you guys love her as much as I do. I'm SO excited for the chapter after this! It's gonna be great! Enjoy and please review!

--

**The Witching Hour**

Chapter V:

Eastwick's Finest

--

The sun hit my eyes brightly, making my squint. Last night was a long, toss and turn sort of night. My heart is heavy, full of guilt and confusion and pain. I worry about what I've done to Jacob. Every time he looks at me, I can see the raw hurt in his eyes. He has barely spoken a word and has only looked at me once or twice.

Besides that, the house is now full of tension. They've been talking behind my back. Dad has been more affectionate than usual, giving me a long hug while I was making my breakfast. Mom has been keeping an ever-watchful eye on me and Alice keeps looking at me with immense sympathy, as though I've broken my leg.

I feel as though my world has shattered. Nothing seems to be going right. I've managed to alienate the only person who I once felt like I could talk to about everything. I would say that things couldn't get worse, but that usually doesn't end well.

I push through the doors of the school, entering upon the universe of hierarchy. I look down at the floor, accepting my place as the weird, new girl with the gorgeous family. Any other day, I would be fighting against the pecking order. But not today. Today, I'll just hang my head low, try to be invisible; I'm not sure if I have enough strength for that.

I'll get through the day, rush home and go straight to my room. I'll lock the door and just let the pent-up emotions run their course.

The day wears on. I'm getting by fairly well and kept to myself. And most people seem alright with that. I've been picking the most anti-social seats in class and I've been left alone. I'm not sure whether to be thankful for that or not.

I follow the flow of the sheep-like crowd into the science room. It's a large room with a half-circle of multi-leveled rows of chairs. I pick the last level and a seat on the end. No one picks a seat near me.

Until he sits down right next to me.

I tense as one of the boy's from yesterday gives me a small grin. "Hey," he greets coolly, setting his books out on the desk.

"Hi," I manage to murmur. He smells wonderful. I can't help but be a bit of a deer in headlights; he's gorgeous to say the least. I can't imagine why he's sitting here. I look awful today. I didn't even bother to fix my hair or put on makeup. The dark marks of sleep adorn my eyes, a clear signal that I've barely gotten any sleep.

The teacher strides in wearing a brown suit and his black rimmed glasses. His hair is receding. He's nice I suppose, but he tries too hard. "Hello class!" he greets, wearing an overly-bright smile.

"Today we'll be studying stem-cell research," the teacher says, as though we actually care.

I set to tuning him out and making as little of a fool out of myself as possible in front of the boy. "So, does he bother you like that all the time?"

My head shoots up. "What?"

"That guy. The one who watches you all the time like you're a doll and you're going to break at any second…?" he chuckles a little.

"Ah…Jacob…" I mutter. "He's…um…my best friend."

He grins a bit wryly. "Best friend? Best friends don't check their best friends out," I'm about to say something, not sure whether I'll agree or try and defend him but he interrupts. "Shit, sorry about that. I tend to get in other people's business sometimes. I'm Theo. I'm friends with Toby."

"Renesmee," I nod, a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone's talking about you."

I scoff bitterly. "You mean my family?"

"No," he says, looking a bit confused as to why I would think anything different. "You. You…haven't heard yet?"

I'm instantly intrigued, but doubtful; it'll probably end up being gossip that has to do with my aunts or uncles, but they've included me because I'm the one they saw first. "No?"

"They've been watching you."

_The Volturi. _I freeze at the thought, even if it's not possible; He's a human; he has no idea about them. "Who's been watching me?"

"The Bitches of Eastwick. They're interested in you. Been watching you ever since you came," he whispers, as though it's something really interesting. He notes my questioning look, as I'm not sure who these people are and why they're interested in me. "I know you've seen them. It's not possible for you not to. They're basically the royalty of the whole school. And they've been looking for a new member."

I'm flabbergasted; I'm not the popular type. "Me?" I whisper.

He nods. "Yeah. You."

I stare straight ahead, trying to understand it all. I thought I was unnoticed, just a weird new girl who has really attractive "siblings." But, no. I'm the talk of the school. I don't believe it. "Why me?" I manage to ask.

He shrugs. "You're beautiful. You're new. You're…mysterious," he bites his lip a bit flirtatiously, as though he likes the mystery of me; he breathes it in like a drug. "You're interesting. You've got potential. That's what they like."

I laugh a little. "You make it sound like they're vipers."

"Oh, trust me, they are. Whatever you do, stay away from them. They're witches."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Lunch is an odd affair. I'm silent as Jacob and Emily talk about art class and the rest of my family are enjoying themselves. My head is spinning. Why me? Why now?

Besides that, I can't get Toby's friend out of my head. I still remember him biting his lip, almost making me swoon. He's beautiful. He's flirtatious. He's sweet . I want to trust him, but I can't. I still can see the pain in Emily's eyes when she sees Toby or someone talks about him. He and Toby are such good friends. How could they not be alike? I want to be a good friend and not like him, for her sake. But I can't help myself.

I pick at my salad moodily, unsure if I can eat anymore. Now that I know, everyone seems to be watching me. I feel as though I'm under a magnifying glass and everyone's turning a skeptical eye to watch.

"That bag is _so _couture," a velvet voice says.

My head flies up. It's them. Now I recognize them. They're the ones that were glaring at me when we first arrived. And, now that I think about it, I keep seeing them watching me through my peripheral vision but I didn't think much of it.

They're an interesting group. The one in front, the leader, is a tall blonde with a confident, promiscuous swagger. She has long, sleek legs and gorgeous locks. She wears her uniform as though it's her own and she's designed it. She doesn't have to say a word; it's clear the power she has over everyone in the school.

Next to her is a girl about medium height. She's confident, but not as much as the tall one. She's hauntingly beautiful and looks like she should be on the cover of a magazine. Everything she does is photo-worthy. She looks perfect, from the top of her head and her beautiful brown tresses to the bottom of her feet which are adorned with designer shoes.

Behind her, a girl stands with a dreamy gaze on her face. She's wearing tons of eyeliner, which make her violet eyes look fierce. She's wearing all sorts of bracelets and rings and her nails are painted black which suggest that she's a very unique person and the clothes she wears normally are probably outlandish to everyone but her. She blows a bubble, which pops promptly, but she doesn't seem to notice.

The last girl doesn't stand out much, as she doesn't have the same confidence (or, as with the girl with the violet eyes, nonchalant carrying) as the others. She always looks as though she doesn't trust anyone and she barely speaks. She is quiet, but not without a bit of strength in her; she looks as though she knows how to fight back if someone threatens her. I'm not surprised that she's left mostly to her own.

"Oh, thanks," I manage to mutter.

"You're Renesmee, right?" The second girl says, making me forget that I'm at school. For a moment, I'm on the red carpet and I'm the dull reviewer while she's the beautiful, stunning star wearing a golden, sparkling dress and an impressive diamond necklace.

"Yeah, I am," trying to rub my imaginings away and be there, instead of making a fool of myself.

"Sorry we didn't get to introduce ourselves right away. School can be _such _a drag," she holds out a hand. "I'm Desiree. This," she points to the tall blonde "Is Serena, our main queenie at school. If you ever need a favor, just let her know. This is Sophie," she drags the dreaming girl over to me and makes her shake my hand. Sophie smiles brightly and shakes my hand with gusto. "And this is Amorette," the mysterious girl stares at me, as though she's trying to figure me out. She nods, to acknowledge my existence. "She's rather quiet. But no matter. How do you like it here?"

"It's…nice," I say, just to amuse her. She doesn't really seem to care much, even though she's going at great lengths to make it seem like she really wants to know; she's here for something else.

Desiree leans forward, as though she's going to tell me a secret. "I'm having a little bash at my house tonight. Do you want to come?" Sophie stares at me intently, popping her gum and twirling her hair around finger.

I'm not sure whether to be incredibly excited that I've made some friends or horrified. "Um…yeah. Sure. Why not?"

I happen to glance over and Jacob, who has a clear look of displeasure and distrust on his face. A surge of annoyance waves over me. "I'll definitely be there."

- -

**Review replies:**

_Tori: _Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy it. And thank you for reviewing. It means a lot. I'll try to update more often.

_LittleMissGiggles'94': _Aw, thanks! And thanks for reviewing.

_RougeOnFire: _Well, she can resist it. I think it has less to do with her and more to do with Jacob. Although…maybe you're right. Can it be resisted? Well, maybe it has to do with the fact that she's only half-human and all. But yeah, I mean, can you imagine how much that would suck if you would end up having to either marry your best friend and be unhappy and hope that you would fall in love with them or be happy and make them unhappy? It's a sucky situation, I'll admit. And I do agree, Renesmee was really harsh. But, she's human. She's young. She makes mistakes. So, I give the girl a break.

Haha. Yeah. He has his hair pretty short in this one. The girl's love it. Haha. Even if it make not be certain half-human women.

Thanks very much! And yeah, calling them witches is fine. They're not going to hunt you down or anything. Yet. Ahah. :P Thanks for your review!

- -

_Coming next week…_

The lights are blinding. The music is pounding and the place is crowded. Jacob trails behind me, angry and silent; he's still mad that I've chosen to come without his permission.

Sophie appears at my side. "Hey girly!" She offers me a hug, which I awkwardly accept. "Likin the party?"

"Yeah…I guess so," I'm about to continue.

"Hey, we're having a…special meeting down stairs. Desiree really wants you to come."


	6. Hunting

**Title:** The Witching Hour

**Chapter:** VI. Hunting

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Author**: MysticStoryteller

**Summary:**The Cullens are on the move again, and Renesmee is none too pleased. Everything seems to be going wrong. That is until she meets a coven of girls that have magical abilities and she is invited to join. It is wonderful and exciting at first, until things get out of hand. Very soon, she must figure out who she can trust and do it quickly: the Harvest Moon is coming.

**Rating: **T for dark themes and cursing.

**Pairings:** Jacob/Renesmee/OC, Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight fandom.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back with chapter six. I hope you all enjoy it. I don't have a whole lot to say, except that I'm blindly stumbling around with this story. I love it to death, but I've no idea where it should go and how to make it as awesome as I want it to be. Does anyone have any suggestions? Because I need them badly. If you love this story as much as I do, please do speak up. Well, not much else to say, so enjoy!

--

**The Witching Hour**

Chapter VI:

Hunting

--

The lights are blinding. The music is pounding and the place is crowded. Jacob trails behind me, angry and silent; he's still mad that I've chosen to come without his permission. My parents weren't too excited either, but I won them over. Dad knows that I have no bad intentions, that I need to get away and this could be my only chance to fit in.

I feel out of place here, at this large mansion where adults seem sparse on the ground. I feel uncomfortable, since I've never been to a party like this. There are couples making out in intimate, shadowy corners and some of the teenagers are drinking alcohol, not to mention the smoking; this is definitely not my normal scene.

I feel so young here. So, uncomfortable. So alien. But, thankfully, no one is watching. Or, at least, they don't allow me to know.

Jacob scowls. "See? I told you," he mutters in my ear.

"It's not that bad," I say with little confidence, watching all the people dancing in the middle of the room, looking for a familiar face. It takes me a moment to notice that I'm looking for Theo. I can see his face now, that handsome grin and that dark, tussled hair. For a moment, I imagine kissing him passionately. But I banish the thought, as though Dad or Jacob is watching. It would kill Jacob and both he and Dad would get overprotective.

"Who are you looking for?" Jacob asks, protection and jealousy creeping into his voice. His eyes haven't left me from the moment we entered.

Before I can answer, Sophie appears at my side. "Hey girly!" She offers me a hug, which I awkwardly accept. "Likin the party?"

"Yeah…I guess so," I'm about to continue.

"Hey, we're having a…special meeting outside. Desiree really wants you to come," she grabs my arm. "It's a meeting if you want to join our little crew. You know. Just a little initiation."

Theo's voice comes into my mind. _"They're witches." _I imagine them all sitting in a circle around a bubbling cauldron, casting spells and commanding me to shed blood in order to join them in their witchcraft. It's a funny thought, very out of place. But still, it unsettles me.

"Oh…okay?"

She grins. "Great!" I think, so far, she seems the least threatening of the group; it makes me wonder why she is one of them and how she got to be that way. Let's just say she's no Serena or Desiree.

She takes my wrist gently and leads me away from the crowds until we're outside. The ground is wet with dew and the night is quiet. Above us, the stars twinkle brightly; they seem so far away.

I am led into the woods and I fully begin to regret my decision. Perhaps I should've turned her down? Maybe it's best just to accept my lot. But the vision of me making Eastwick a better place, being one of the it-girls, being loved and popular and happy keeps my feet moving.

The woods are dark but the moon shines through the branches and down into the barren forest floor. The trees seem unnaturally spidery, as though they'll reach down to snatch me up at any moment. Perhaps I'm just being paranoid with this talk of witches.

But if vampires and werewolves exist, who's to say what else is out there?

"Just a little bit further," Sophie says, after a little bit. I want to trust her, but I'm not so sure. Why did we have to meet out here? Why would we need such privacy?

We come to a large clearing where a fire is burning. On one side of the fire is a group of girls, all very different from each other. I recognize few of them, but know that they're all from Eastwick. On the other side are Serena and her crew. They're all dressed in black.

Serena wears a tight black dress with a black, leather coat. Desiree in a long, dress that hugs her legs and flows out at the bottom; she looks like a dark queen. Clasped on her arms are two silver snake bracelets. Amorette is somewhere in the shadows and I'm sure she's dressed in kind. Sophie leaves me with a wink and dances up to join them.

Reluctantly, I join the crowd next to a particularly rough looking girl in high heels. She sizes me up with a scoffing sneer. I try to blend in with the others, but I feel as though I'm in the spotlight. No matter what I do, I can't become faceless to everyone else and, thus, I can't convince myself.

Serena stands from her seat, like a crowned priestess. "You have all been chosen, selected from the mundane sheep of life. You have unyielding potential." The other girls are all very flattered. But they don't anticipate what's coming next. "However…some of you," her eyes glaze over the audience and stop at me and then, quickly, continue on "Are more talented than others. We have gathered tonight to test that talent and weed the good from the best."

With every growing second, I'm becoming less and less comfortable with this. I wouldn't be surprised if, in the next moment, they're putting us in a cage and watching us fight to the death. Maybe Theo was right, maybe they are vipers.

"We have a task for you," Desiree says, smiling.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Are you sure it's still here?"

I'm with a group of three girls. We're all sweaty and dirty as we've spent the last hour running through the woods chasing a deer, as Desiree requested. The first of us to capture the deer, extract a bit of blood and bring it back to the fire pit will join their prestigious crew. I cannot believe that I've gone from a normal party to dirty and covered with sweat.

"There it is!" one of the girls shouts. I'm thankful, for once, that I've had experience in hunting; most of these girls are not fit for this sort of thing.

"Hang on," I mutter. I race through the forest and out of view. The deer is bounding away, but I'm catching up. It's glancing back fearfully. If only I can get close enough…I try to pick up the pace, but the deer always seems to have a faster pace than me. Finally, I have no other choice. I fake out, pretending to stop and then bound through the trees and come up next to it.

It doesn't see me at first and then takes a fright when it does. It narrowly dodges a tree and scrapes against one of the branches. I make a move to follow it, but it's gone and has left no traces. I sigh and lean up against a nearby tree. That's when I see it.

The branch is covered with blood. I'm overjoyed. I can finally join these girls and find out what they're really up to, plus, I can be top queen for once and do what no one else has the courage to do. I'll be the only nice popular girl that they've ever seen.

I head back to the camp fire with a bit of blood on my fingers.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The camp fire is blazing ominously and now that the field is empty, it seems even more eerie. They are grouped together like a royal court with two queens. Desiree and Serena sit on their thrones with an air of arrogance.

"Ah, Renesmee!"

I turn to see Serena gazing at me placidly. "Hey. I'm back," I say, shrugging; they have a way of making me feel like a six year old. I show them my pointer and middle fingers which are coated with drying blood.

"Oh, good!" Desiree clasps her hands together. "We were secretly hoping you would be the first."

Just then, the bushes rustle and someone emerges from the woods. A group of three girls appear and approach quickly. In front is the tough girl from earlier. "We're back," she says firmly.

"Wonderful. Well, it seems that we have our new members! Girls," she leans forward, her locks falling down and shadowing her face, making her look mysterious. In a hushed voice she says "welcome to the coven."

They all stand and appraise us. It feels wonderful, to get this attention finally. I realize that I have longed for it ever since I found that they were watching me with interest. Ever since then, I've watched myself more carefully than usual and have held myself to an impossible standard.

"Tomorrow night," Serena announces "you will return here, to my home, and we will initiate you, officially."

"Until then," Desiree says, leaving the anticipation and concern over the exact definition of the word "initiate" hanging over our heads like fog.

- -

**Review replies:**

_LittleMissGiggles'94': _haha. I have and will continue to do so! Thank you for your review!

_Twilightsinger: _Thanks so much! Thank you for reading as well.

_RougeOnFire: _Yeah. I knew what I was saying, but was having a hard time trying to find the right word. Thank you for the suggestion! I would change it, but, this is really only a fan fiction, so I'm not horribly worried about it. Plus, I'm lazy. Haha. But thank you! If you notice anything else like that, please do let me know. Thanks again!

- -

_Coming next week…_

The room is dark and full of candles. A feeling of foreboding has worked its way through my stomach.

"Welcome, Renesmee," Serena's dark, calm voice frightens me even more. "Are you ready to begin?"

I'm not sure that I am. Perhaps this is all too much. No, it is all too much. Deer hunting? That's ridiculous. Or…is it just a silly game? Not meant to be serious?

I hear a voice say "I'm ready," and it takes me a moment to realize that it is my own.


End file.
